


What we do in the Shadows

by Arya_Ackerman



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Reader is needy, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Ackerman/pseuds/Arya_Ackerman
Summary: “Get up, I’m going to lend you a hand with that”





	What we do in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is my second fic, and it's also shameless porn. I regret nothing :D
> 
> This is dedicated to my dear V-cultists ♥
> 
> Also, imagine him giving you this look for more effect

It was really late in the night, you have been trying to get some well-deserved sleep in that little corner of Nico’s van, but you were totally unable to achieve it, since your thoughts were dwelling somewhere else. The target of your thoughts? V, your companion, the man who sent you the sexiest of the smirks, the owner of such a deep and silky voice it could melt a diamond by only reciting one of his beloved poems.

You became instantly attached to him, he was not only the sexiest man alive, but he was also nice and calm, his presence was enough to make your thoughts wander. You liked to steal glances at him during battles, the way he walked, how his long legs accompanied his movements was mesmerizing, not to speak about the softness in which he touched his demons’ cores when needed… oh sweet lord, how you wished to be the one to receive those caresses, you’ve tried so many times to imagine how his body would feel against yours, his member inside your mouth, while you made him come undone…that voice of his moaning your name…

Oh God, this torture was unbearable, there were you again, the throbbing between your legs getting worse with every minute…you couldn’t bear it anymore, you needed to please yourself. You slowly wake up, trying not to wake anyone, as Nico was sleeping pretty close to you, and Nero wasn’t that far away. You made sure that Griffon was really asleep, as you didn’t want to face any of his sassy remarks tomorrow. You also checked on the man who was driving you insane, and took a couple seconds to observe his relaxed figure and relished in his scent…soft lavender and leather, your body was really shouting you to attack him, but somehow you managed to hold back and went straight to the co-driver’s seat.

You got rid of your lower clothes and sat down, spreading both of your legs over the dashboard…you couldn’t believe you were going to do this here, but you really needed to! You slowly started to slide your hand down your stomach, you went down your belly until you reached your pussy. You started to play with your outer folds, teasing yourself, preparing your body for what was about to come, trying to imagine the one who was touching you was V…you opened your legs even more to get better access, and with that you started to stroke your clit, oh gosh how you wished to have those lips of him eating you out.

Pants started to escape from your mouth, you moved your other arm behind the headrest to prevent you from falling, as you were starting to shake. You teased your entrance with one finger before sliding it inside, and you couldn’t help but to whisper his name.

“Need me to help you?”

You shuddered and stopped, this couldn’t be happening, right? Have you just been caught by HIM? You now just wanted to be swallowed by the earth. You slowly moved your head to seek for him, V was standing just behind the driver’s seat, both of his long arms crossed over the headrest, his head resting between them. His expression? That smug smile of his… oh, how you wished to run away right now, and was that lust in his eyes?

He slowly rose, revealing his chest as his vest was open:

“Get up, I’m going to lend you a hand with that”

Was he really serious? You couldn’t believe neither your eyes nor your ears. You slowly stood up, allowing him to seat were you formerly were, and he motioned you to sit over his lap, your back pressed against his chest. He tried to get rid of your upper clothes, but you were trembling and so embarrassed that you stopped him.

“Come on love, let me intoxicate in the beauty of your naked self”

That whisper on your ear made you soften the grip on your clothes, and he took the opportunity to remove them. V started to slowly move his slender fingers along your figure, capturing every one of your curves, cupping your breasts and grazing your hardened nipples. Soft moans escaping from your mouth again.

“Where were you at before? Ah, yes, you were moaning my name, shall we continue?”

He moved one of his hands down your body, until he reached your womanhood. He started to slowly stroke you, the pace was so leisurely it almost hurt. You arched your neck and let your head rest against his chest, your breaths heavy due to the mixture of both excitement and embarrassment.

“My, my… how needy you are, so wet already? And I haven’t even entered you”

He dug one of his long, slender fingers inside of you, the sudden movement took you by surprise. You arched your back and tried to leave out a cry, which was quickly muffled by his other hand, he inserted two of his fingers inside your mouth.

“Oh dear, you don’t want them to discover us just now, right? Be a good girl and I will give you more later. Now, start to suck my fingers as if they were my dick”.

You obeyed and started to suck him, running your tongue around and between his fingers, but you wished for them to be his actual cock! You could already start to feel his arousal growing behind you, his whimpers accompanying your wet sounds.

V inserted yet another finger inside of you, both digits working wonders inside of you. He started to move harder and faster, bending his phalanx inside of you. Your legs started to shake, and your breaths were faulty. You were about to reach your peak.

“Yes, this is my girl, allow me to see how you come undone because of me”

The man added as he was placing soft kisses over your shoulders and neck. A soft bite on the crook of your neck was enough to make you explode. Your shakes were so violent that V found it difficult to hold you, he didn’t even had time to properly silence your sudden cry. You moaned his name so loudly he was afraid you’ve woke up someone.

You let yourself fall over his chest again, breaths still heavy accompanied your giddy mind. V passed one of his arms over your waist, while he tasted the fluids of his other hand. You could only distinguish something about you being so sweet, but a sudden noise made you both froze in your tracks.

“hngg…. kick demon ass…”

Wait, was that Nico? Was she awake? V motioned you to take a look behind the seat, just to make sure she wasn’t awake, or you both would be in trouble. A relieved sigh left your lips as you ascertained she was still deeply asleep, just speaking in her dreams.

You relaxed again over his chest, and he started to softly rub one of your shoulders.

“Well then, I think it’s about time you return me the favor”

His husky whisper was enough to make you shudder. V made you stand up enough for him to be able to free his member, and there it was, his thick, twitching penis waiting for you. You grabbed him with one of your hands, and you started to slowly stroke him, precum already forming over the tip. He grabbed you by your wrists just a few strokes after.

“Oh no love, you have no idea of how much have I yearned to feel your sweet core”

Excitement started to grow again as he placed both of his hand over your hips, guiding your pussy over his girth. He slowly entered you, engulfing himself with your juices. Relieved moans started to leave V’s lips, how much has he been restraining himself?

You started to move up and down his length, sucking him deeper and deeper with every thrust, lewd sounds starting to be heard inside the van, you just not cared anymore if you both were caught, you just wanted to relish this moment of pure bliss with the man of your dreams.

His faltering breaths, the soft whimpers, and the little curses that left his mouth were enough to make that familiar pressure growing again on your lower belly.

He dug his nails on your hips, and he started to place little bites over your back, quickening your pace. You could feel your insides starting to clench again, and he stopped in his tracks.

“Oh no dear, this time you will allow me to see your face when you cum around me”

He made you flip around, and took a few seconds to appreciate your flustered expression, he then dug himself into you again, you couldn’t help but to hide your face over his chest. V pulled at your hair.

“Oh no, no, I said I wanted to see your face”

And with this, he made you lean your back over the dashboard. V lifted a bit to get a better access to your insides, and you tried to hold your balance by staying on your tiptoes over the seat. He started to move harder than before, sweat beads already forming over his perfect face, his brows furrowed in pleasure.

V trapped one of your nipples with his lips, licking and shucking it, occasionally brushing his teeth over it. You entwined your legs over his hips to give him better access to your insides, and started to graze your fingers over his own nipples. A groan escaping his lips, he was as close as you, you could feel it.

The sound of your name leaving his swollen lips was enough to make you reach your peak again, you started to clench and shake around him, and he left your breast to focus on the look of your face. Pure ecstasy engulfed you as you could also feel him come inside of you, his hot seed filling you.  
V slipped outside you, and sat on the co-driver’s seat again, making you seat over him, your head over his shoulders, still shaking and with hard breaths. He smoothly stroked your head and placed soft kisses on your temple.

“Next time…we should make sure to find a safe place to make such things”

“Y-yeah…” was the only thing you managed to say.

You then got dressed again, and tried to catch some sleep before dawn, but this time you both rested together, hearing both of your breaths was the only thing you needed to finally relax.

Morning arrived far too early for you two, but there’s nothing you could do about it.

V was speaking with Nero as you were preparing your equipment, you felt relieved that no one complained about wet sounds and cries last night, so you guessed no one heard you both in the end. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t paid attention to a pair of wings flapping near you.

“So… how did our Shakespeare performed last night?”

Wait, WHAT?! Did this asshole heard you over? Oh no, you were sure he would try to blackmail you with this.

“YOU DAMN DEMON! I SWEAR YOU’RE A ROASTED CHICKEN IF YOU DARE TO SAY SOMETHING!!!”

And there it was, that smug smile of your new lover, and Nero’s confused look while they looked at your reddened face.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )


End file.
